Need Freedom Like Oxygen
by Jay24JAy
Summary: Safe Haven was no longer a dream, It was now reality. A reality that didn't come without sacrifice and hard work. Though blood sweat and tears Thomas and the rest of the boys hiad rebuilt everything WICKED took from them. WICKED is back but this time the maze was not the experiment, a little blond boy with Hazel eyes was.


**Chapter 1** \- Freedom

Alarms. Serein's. Chaos.

"Find him!" She yelled

"Asset out of containment. Asset out of containment. Asset out of containment" The prerecorded automatic alarm system announced continuously "Emergency lock down will be initiated in 3, 2, 1" after that no one was allowed in or out of the vicinity.

"We have looked all over, He's gone" said Janson the head of security. "Well don't just stand there, find him!" Ava yells, how could this have happened. Janson signals for his men to search the grounds. "He couldn't have gone far; we will find him Dr. Ava" she holds her hand up signaling him to stop talking

"We better, For your sake! No one can know about him!" She pinches her nose in frustration and sighs deeply "Find him, and bring him to me unharmed. I will not have my life's work be destroyed because of your incompetent team not being able to do their jobs" Janson glares but decided to let it go and follow orders "Oh and Janson, this is a very sensitive case. Top secret"

"I understand" Ava nods knowing he understands but just so that there was no doubt "Anyone who gets in your way must be eliminated" Janson walks out of the office and joins his men on the search leaving Dr. Ava alone in her office. She walks to her desk, thinks about what just happened and pushes everything of her desk in frustration. Her research papers, the flowers and the frames all shattered on the floor. A second after she regretted it and started to pick up her papers, most of them ruined from the water that spilled from the floral arrangement. She sighed and looked over one of the paper's with a big red **TOP SECRET** stamp and in big capital letters it was titled **NEWT**.

It was the coldest night of the year, probably not the best night to be escaping form a High security top secret lab, but is there really ever a good time? What is usually a very quiet and unbothered area was filled with sirens, guard dogs barking, helicopters and the uneven breaths of a boy running though the trees for his life. You know the expression "like if your life depended on it" well for Newt he ran like his life depended on it, literally. Getting caught was not an option, he rather die then go back to that dreadful place.

Newt didn't know were he got the strength to run, he hadn't eaten in days. He was wearing nothing but boxers and a long white tee shirt that went down to a little above his knees. Branches smacked his face and body as he ran through the trees and bushes. His feet wear killing him from exhaustion, the fact that he wasn't wearing shoes or socks didn't help. He didn't know were he was going or what he was going to do when he got there but anywhere was better then this place. The sirens and the helicopters were getting closer, witch made newts heart race faster. He can't go back, he just can't.

As he ran deeper and deeper into the woods it was getting harder and harder to see what was in front of him. He wasn't sacred of the dark though; the dark was nothing compared to everything he had gone though in that lab. In fact, if he was having a hard time seeing he figured his capturers would have a hard time as well, he was a needle in a hay stack. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the guard dogs howl, that meant they had gotten a hold of Newts scent. Newt was way ahead but those dogs were fast and trained for situations like this. He had a decision to make, he was either going to hide and hope they don't find him or run and hope they didn't catch up. He had a spit second to make a decision that would affect the rest of his life and he chose to run.

The adrenaline running through his veins distracted him from the pain in his body. He could hear the search dogs getting closer and closer. He was starting to regret his decision, maybe he should find a hiding spot. He began to slow down to look around but two huge helicopters came out of nowhere. The wind from the copers ruffled up his hair and he had to hold on to a tree so he wouldn't be tossed to the ground. They began to shine their search lights down at the trees, He froze. The search light had missed him by only and inch, not only were the dogs getting closer but he could hear guards calling out their locations. He didn't know what to do so he just ran, he should have given up but the fear of going back just wouldn't let him.

As he ran he heard something that caught his attention, it was barely audible but it was there. That faint sound he heard were waves but were they near a body of water? It was amazing that Newt was able to hear the sounds of water splashing with the sounds or helicopters, police sirens and feral dogs barking. He's never been to the ocean; he's just read about it but somehow he knows that was the sound of waves. He decided to follow the sound, it wasn't the best plan but it was all he had right now. The image of sailing away from this place brought hope to him, hell he will swim if he has too. He needed freedom like he needed oxygen. So lost in that thought he missed his step and found himself tumbling down a hill. He hands instinctively tried to cover his head as he rolled down the steep hill, every tumble against the ground hurting more then the last. When he finally hit's the bottom he lands face down.

The pain was starting to sink in, the world around him began to spin out of control. This was it, he tried he really did but he found it difficult to keep his eyes open. Before he shut them a bright light stimulated his eyes to open, He lifted his face out of the grass and looked around. He winced in the pain as he tried to get up, it was difficult to adjust with that super bight light shining on him. He raised his hand up to cover some of the light as he looked up. Both helicopters were pointing their search lights on him, it was over. He heard bushes being ruffled from behind him and looked, at very top on the little hill he had just tumbled down from stood janson and the rest of his guards. "Give it up kid. Its over, your coming back with me" Newt was ready to give up but when he saw the smirk on janson smug face he realized he just couldn't go back with out putting up a good fight. All of a sudden the sky began to rumble and grey clouds began to take over the sky. It began to rain, it started as a light drizzle and it quickly began to pour. Thunder began to strike the ground, Newt began to get frightened there was to much chaos and confusion but to his luck the light from the helicopters went out. Newts eyes began to adjust to the darkness again, he was very confused about what was going on until he realized that the thunder had struck the helicopters down.

Newt looked up at Janson and his goons and returned the smirk they once gave him, this was it his last bit of strength he pushed of the ground and ran. "Dame this fucken kid! After him!" Janson yelled and the dogs took off first followed by the men. Now that the helicopters were out of the picture all he had to worry about was the guards. He knew that as long as the dogs had his scent they would be able to track him down. He needed to figure out a way to tick the dogs, once that was done out smarting Janson and his men would be easy. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use. There wasn't much of a selection or time, then he got an idea. What he has needed has been around him all this time, dirt and rain. Thanks to the rain it had become hard for the dogs to be able to differentiate all the smells the rain was mixing together, he decided to blend in to nature. He quickly stopped and began to rub mud all over his body. His legs, arms his cloths and face were now covered in mud he was now a part of the forest, those dogs would just be chasing their tails.

They were still hot on his trail so he needed to lose them and fast. He was so close to freedom he could almost taste it. Thunder continued to strike the ground around newt, some strikes were a little to close for comfort. He needed to find a good hiding spot, until they got tired of searching or until the rain and thunder stopped. He allowed himself to slow down because he wanted to make sure he could still hear the ocean. It was difficult to focus but he was definitely closer then before, he could hear the waves hitting the shore clearly. He was close but so were his capturers. He ran another mile with hope of seeing the waves crash on the shore but to his horror what he saw was not what he expected.

There he stood, he had come to the end of the road both literally and figuratively . He was now standing at the edge of a cliff, he looked down and there it was the ocean. There was no shore with a shallow entrance like he had hoped, there was just a 100 ft. drop and a deep uncontrollable ocean. There was no signs of land though the darkness and rain, He doesn't know how long he just stared out into the deep deep ocean or when he began to cry but all he knew was all hope was gone. This whole escape and chase was for nothing, of coarse he was never going to escape because he was trapped on an island. There was no way out.

"Its over Newt" Janson and his men had finally caught up to the blond boy "You are so pathetic Newt, it was only a matter of time until you ran out of places to run and hide" He laughed along with his men "By the look on your face I can see that you realized there is no way out. You are on a top secret lab located in an island in the middle of nowhere" he slowly approached Newt who made no attempts to move. Janson graded his face and made him look at his grimy face "Now that you have seen there is no way out I'm sure this will be the last time you try something like this" Newt turns his head away from Janson's grips only to get slapped in the face "You little brat" Newt glared at Janson with his fiery brown eyes and got another slap in the face "I told you to never look at me like that. You don't want me as your enemy Newt, I'm very dangerous" Janson and Dr. Ava hated that look in his eyes, the look of hope fight and determination. Any time he gave them the look and those eyes he would get a beating. Janson was proud of the damage he had done and walked away and said "Cuff him" Newt watched as one of the guards approached him and for the first time he saw something that made whatever was left of his heart sink.

Past the rain and thunder and the long forest he had just ran though was a huge city. The light that radiated from it was blinding, it somehow looked familiar to him. The building right outside the city though brought nothing but fear and despair to him. He had never seen the place that holds him hostage, the lab that holds him prisoner from the outside until tonight. Even from the outside it looks dark and evil. It stands tall like a skyscraper with six red letters at the very top **WICKED**.

He couldn't help but think the name fit the place, it indeed was wicked. He couldn't go back there; He rather live a dangerous freedom over peaceful slavery. He had come this far, going back was not an option. "Janson" Newt spoke and Janson stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at the boy. He was surprised Newt had never spoken to him before, it was a shock to everyone and they all stood still in silence. All they ever hear from the kid are screams and begs to stop "The dog finally speaks...and he's British" Janson jokes and of coarse his men laugh. Once they have there little fun Janson returns his attention to Newt "You said I wouldn't want you as an enemy, because you were dangerous right" And Jason nods "Well.." Newt pauses looks at the WICKED lab one last time and then behind him at the dark wild ocean "I have nothing left to lose, that makes me the dangerous one" He flashes Janson those fiery brown eyes he hates so much and jumps plummeting 100 ft. into cold open ocean. Or as Newt would call it, freedom.

Hope your guys are as hooked and excited as I am about this story. I would appreciate your comments and thoughts on the story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
